Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio
by George187
Summary: Parodia del episodio homonimo usando a mis OCs Maicol y Mike.


**Fickers, aquí su buen amigo George187, aquí les traigo una de muchas parodias que haré de HDA usando a Maicol y Mike y la tierra de Eee, disfrutenlo.**

**Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio**

Era una bella noche en la Tierra de Eee, Mike, un dinosaurio verde, con caparazón negro y poderes elasticos, andaba persiguiendo a Atl, que es una alebrije con apariencia de cuerpo de serpiente, cara de lagarto, patas de gato, plumas amarillas en la cabeza, escamas de colores vistosos y habla japonés, por el Reino Vegetal hacia el Bosque de los Dragones.

-Crees que estás muy arriba, ¡pero hasta allá te alcanzo!-dijo Mike estirando sus piernas para alcanzar a su novia.

-あなたができるなら、私を捕まえる (Atrápame si puedes).-dijo Atl mientras volaba más alto.

Lo que nadie sospechaba es que el malvado vampiro Raxzzor, gobernante del Reino del Terror (**N/A enrealidad este chico no es una amenaza, solo una molestia, como el Rey Helado**), estaría en el cementerio de ese reino haciendo uno de sus tipicos planes.

-Muy bien, déjame agregar tres gotas más de Nitrato de Vanadio.-dijo Raxzzor agregando el contenido a un matraz y sale humo en forma de calavera.-Soy grandioso.

-Hermano, ¿Crees que sea buena idea que hagas esto?-preguntó un fantasma llamado Jake, aunque algunos le dicen Fantasmin, que lo acompañaba.

-Claro, si mi suero zombieficador funciona, todos los difuntos elementos de planta saldrán de sus tumbas y espantaran a todos en este reino, pasame esa bandeja, Jake.

-Claro.-el fantasma le pasa una bandeja que contenía un ser hecho de planta, pero marchito.- ¿Qué es?

-Nuestro sujeto de pruebas.-el vampiro le hecha un poco de suero zombieficador y se pone a brillar.-Algo está pasando ¡Vamos, vamos!-la criatura se levanta.- ¡Funciona!

-Impresionante.-dijo el fantasma, pero luego escuchan que no están solos.

-¡Quietos ahí!-dijo Maicol el Humano, quien es un chico de 12 años que viste un sueter y pantalones azules, piel morena, pelo negro y una gorra blanca con orejas de zorro, entrando al cementerio.-Suelta eso Raxxzor.

-Bueno.-dijo Raxzzor soltando el matraz rompiendolo en algunas tumbas.-Ups, se me cayó.-luego de las tumbas empezaron a salir varios zombies.

-Cerebros.-decían los zombies saliendo de las tumbas.

-Ay, odio a los zombies.-dijo Maicol.

-Mi suero de verdad funciona.-presumio Raxzzor.

-Debo comer... cerebros.-dijo uno saliendo, pero Maicol de un pisoton lo vuelve a meter en su tumba.

-Alto y quédate ahí.-luego se gira al vampiro.- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Todos los zombies van a ser atraídos hacia el Reino Vegetal por ser el más cercano, una vez que lleguen, todos se espantaran y no habrá nada que puedas hacer.-después de eso, el vampiro se va volando junto con su hermano, Maicol corre todo lo posible para salir del cementerio.

-Dame tu cerebro.-dijo un zombie que muerde los costados de Maicol, pero se topa con algo duro, ya que Maicol usa un exoesqueleto de metal bajo la ropa.

-Trágate esto.-Maicol golpea al zombie mientras corre.-Consíganse una vida.-Maicol patea a un zombie. Después de correr, llega al palacio y encuentra a la Reina Vegetal y a su hija la Princesa Planta.- ¡Reina... Princesa... Peligro... Zombies...!-dijo muy alterado.

-Maicol, por favor.-le dijo la Reina, una señora de 39 años, piel verde, pelo rubio, un vestido aqua y una corona hecha de cristal.-Primero calmate, no te entendemos nada.

-Ok.-Maicol respira hondo.-Encontre al Rey Terror y a su hermano en el cementerio, lanzaron algo a las tumbas y ahora nos invaden los zombies.

-Esto es grave.-dijo la princesa, una chica de 14 años parecida a su mamá, pero su corona está hecha de flores, mientras su madre tocaba una campana.

-A todos los habitantes del Reino Vegetal, vengan al palacio, ¡de inmediato!-anuncio la reina mientras todos entraban; la reina mira al cementerio y ve que los Zombies estan yendo hacia el reino.-Deprisa, mis ciudadanos.

-Muy bien, ya oyeron a la Reina, todos adentro, sin empujarse, con calma, vamos.-dijo Maicol en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-pregunta Mike.

-La reina y su hija les explicará todo.-Maicol y la princesa cierran la puerta.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-preguntó Maicol.

-Aparentemente.-dijo la princesa.

-Ciudadanos.-tomó la palabra la reina.-Nos hemos reunido aquí en el vestíbulo, para dar un importante anuncio... ¡Esta noche todos vamos a tener una Fiesta Nocturna!

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Maicol muy confundido, pero toda la gente comienza a emocionarse.

-Fiesta.-dijo Mike muy emocionado.

-¿Qué hay de los Zom...?.-la reina le tapa la boca al humano.

-¡Comiencen a divertirse!-dijo la princesa.

-Pero chicas, los caminantes.-dijo Maicol con la boca tapada.

-En un momento volvemos.-dijo la reina llevándose a Maicol a una puerta junto con su hija.-Maicol, los ciudadanos no debe enterarse de los Zombies.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí los ven, se aterrarían.-dijo la princesa.

-¿Cómo que se aterrarían?

-Me refiero a que estarían muuuy asustados.-dijo la reina.

La reina le explica con un ejemplo.

-¡¿Hola?!, soy yo, Berry, el enterrador.-dijo un chico de pequeña estatura de piel verde y su cabello era un arbusto de moras y llevaba consigo una pala.-Descansaré aquí junto al Mausoleo, dándole la espalda, sin ninguna defensa.-Por detrás de Berry sale un Zombie de una tumba diciendo "Cerebro" Berry empieza a gritar de una forma muy exagerada y se marchita.

-¡¿Los Cito Morphus se marchitan cuando se asusta mucho?!

-No decirle a nuestros ciudadanos sobre los Zombies es tan importante, que debes prometerme como promesa real que no dejarás que nadie sepa de los Zombies, jamás.-dijo la reina.

-Está bien, claro.

-No Maicol, que sea Promesa Real.-señaló la princesa.

-Sí, es una Promesa Real.-Maicol se arrodilla.

-Ahora mi hija y yo debemos escurrirnos a mi laboratorio para crear algo que convierta a los Zombies en seres vivos de nuevo.

-Tú manten distraídos e ignorantes a los invitados.-dijo la princesa.

-Sí, claro chicas.

-Bien, no le digas a nadie sobre los Zombies, nunca más.-dijo la reina antes de irse con su hija de la habitación.

-¡Alto! ¿Puedo... decírselo a Mike?-dijo Maicol, pero Mike entra a esa habitación.

-¿Decirme qué cosa, amigo?

-Oh tú sabes, sobre el despertar de los Zom... -Maicol se tapa la boca.

-Jejeje, cuéntamelo "traviesillo".

-Ah, No ocurre nada, amigo.-dijo Maicol algo nervioso, salta encima de Mike y sale de la habitación.

-Oye, para mí que las gobernantes y tú esconden algo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? No, para nada.-Maicol se pone más nervioso.

-Wow, ¡Pero claro que esconden algo!, ¿Se trata acaso de una broma?, ¡¿Puedo unirmeles?!

-¡¿Quién quiere jugar Verdad o Castigo?!-gritó Maicol para cambiar de tema, Mike se pone triste y hace cara de dudoso.-Ok, Applejack, elije a alguien para que diga la verdad o entonces reciba un castigo.

-Señor Naranjo, ¿verdad o castigo?-dijo la chica rubia que lleva pequeñas manzanas en el cabello.

-Castigo.-dijo un tipo con cabeza de naranja y con ropa de granjero.

-Le ordeno que se quite su cascara.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, uhhh.-reían todos, incluyendo Maicol, pero Mike le habla.

-Oye, ya, en serio, soy tu hermano y se supone que los hermanos siempre se cuentan todo, ¿Qué se traen las chicas y tú?, ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, sí, todo está de lujo, ja, ja, ja, excepto por eso, creo.-dijo al ver al Señor Naranjo sin su cascara.

-No sabía que fuera naranja agria.-comentó uno al ver que esos gajos eran amarillos.

-Mike, ¿verdad o castigo?-dijo Naranjo.

-Verdad.

-¿Prefieres el jugo procesado?

-No puedo comer nada de procesado porque estoy acostumbrado a lo natural y tal vez eso me mataría... Pero, Mmm tal vez...Eh ¡Ninguno!, Maicol ¿verdad o castigo?

-Castigo, ja, ja.-dijo Maicol riendose.

-Bueno como castigo.-Mike se pone a pensar (**N/A que milagro**)-Dirás la verdad y solo la absoluta verdad sobre lo que ocurre en tu mente, ¿De qué hablabas con la Reina Vegetal y su hija cuando los encontré tan solitos?

-Uhhh, ja, ja, ja.-decían todos.

-Ah... la verdad es que yo... ah...-decía Maicol muy nervioso.

-¡Hiciste la promesa de que no se lo dirías a nadie!-decía la reina en los pensamientos de Maicol.

-Ah, la verdad es que... ¡Es que prefiero jugar al calcetín!-Maicol le arroja un calcetín a Mike.

-¡Sólo jugaré al calcetín cuando dejes de evitar mis preguntas!, Oye...-Mike huele el calcetín- ¿El Señor Rosales?, ¿no había muerto hace semanas?

-Dame mi calcetín, esto fue una mala idea.

-Momento... sólo dime qué pasa, ¿Por qué esta noche estás más loco que una cabra?-detrás de Mike por la ventana los Zombies van llegando al Castillo.

-"_¡Oh, Dios mío!, las chicas no han terminado la fórmula, y los Zombies ya están aquí..._" Yo... ah... sólo quiero que esta fiesta sea súper divertida, y si tuviese que contarte algo lo haría, en un segundo y mi vida sería más sencilla, a menos que no pudiera por una promesa, pero no hay, así que no, Ok tranquilo.-dijo Maicol muy nervioso.

-Cerebro.-dijo un zombie entrando por la ventana, Maicol cierra inmediatamente la ventana donde estaba el Zombie.

-Wow, ¿De qué me perdí?-dijo Mike.

-Ahh, Oye, ¿Sabes qué hora es?-dijo Maicol.

-¿Hora de Aventura?

-¡No!, es hora de "7 minutos en el cielo", tú empiezas.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Mike muy emocionado.

-¡Atl! ¡Al armario con Mike!

-誰ですか？私？まあ、私はインチだ (¿Quién? ¿Yo? Pues bien, estoy dentro)-dijo la alebrije entrando al closet con Mike.

-Está bien, está bien, correcto, pero en 7 minutos voy a salir de ahí y te sacaré la sopa Maicol.

-No te escucho, porque estás en el cielo.-dijo Maicol abriendo la ventana para ver si hay Zombies.

-¿Alguno de ustedes oyó eso?-dijo un chico con pelo de muerdago cerca de la puerta.

-¿Qué, oír qué? Yo no oigo nada.-mintio Maicol.

-Escucho algo que no entiendo, y me da miedo.-el chico empieza a temblar.

-¿Qué? No, Muerdi, aguarden todos ¿Qué ruido, te refieres a... este ruido?-Maicol enciende el stereo animando a todos.-¡Sí! ¡A bailar todos!-dijo Maicol y todos comienzan a bailar-Vamos, ¡A moverse!-Maicol ve un Zombie que lo saluda desde la puerta,el humano salta sobre una mesa y agarra un banco.

-¿A qué juego estás jugando ahora Maicol? ¿Me enseñas, porfis?-le dijo Applejack.

-Eh... estoy jugando al bloqueado, el juego de las barricadas, vamos a bloquear todas las entradas y ventanas-dijo Maicol mientras trababa la puerta donde estaba el Zombie, todos los demás empiezan a trabar ventanas y entradas.-Bueno, ésta no es una solución permanente, piensa Maicol ¿Cómo evitar que todo el mundo se entere? Vamos Maicol, piensa que para eso tienes cerebro.-Maicol se pone a pensar y ve a un niño con una vara.-Eso me da una gran idea. ¡Todos! Tomen una vara, juego nuevo. ¡Vamos a darle a las piñatas!, bien, ahora todos a vendarse los ojos. Gracias Cotton.-toma unas vendas del cabello de una chica con cabello de tela y de algodon, que luego le vuelve a crecer, y le tapa los ojos a todos.-Todos, acérquense. Escuchen bien, ya coloqué las piñatas, están por todas partes.-los Zombies van entrando al castillo.-¡A darle a las piñatas!-todos comienzan a pegarle a los Zombies.-Eso ¡Qué bien las rompen!-después de unos segundo, todos los Zombies fueron derrotados.-¡Lo hicimos!, mi plan si funcionó.-se alegró Maicol mientras detras de él salían Mike y Atl.

-Wow, ya pasaron 7 minutos.-dijo Mike comiendose una dona y se sorprende al ver el desorden.-¡Oy!, pero ¿Qué sucedió?

-Oh, nosotros matamos a los zombies que Raxzzor resucitó.-dijo Maicol.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-Mike termina de decir esto y todos los del castillo se congelaron incluyéndole.

-¿Ah? ¿Mike? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Maicol al ver a todos así, luego de una puerta salen las gobernantes.

-¿Qué? ¡Ay, Maicol! ¿Rompiste tu Promesa Real?-dijo la Reina Vegetal muy preocupada.

-Sí, pero bueno todos los zombies están muertos, nadie asustará ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Esto está muy mal, Maicol. No puedes romper las Promesas Reales, nunca, nunca jamás, por ningún motivo ¡Jamás!-dijo la princesa, luego todo empieza a temblar.-¡El protector del reino viene por nosotros!

El castillo se separa del suelo y una de sus ramas se vuelve un brazo y saca a Maicol y a las gobernantes.

-Maicol el Humano, has roto una Promesa Real y el castigo por ello es fundirte con fuego.-dijo el protector que parecía tener forma de tigre mientras lanza fuego de sus ojos.

-¡Qué tonto!-dijo Maicol.

-Aguarden, es amigo nuestro ¿Qué no existe alguna otra opción?-lo defendio la princesa.

-Sí, debido a que estimas al quebrantador de la promesa, tendrá una llama menos caliente, ahora debes responder preguntas del pasado.

-¡Historia!-dijo Maicol muy feliz.

-Maicol, serás inteligente en biología, fisica, química y robótica, pero eres terrible en historia.-dijo la reina.

-Ahh... lo olvide.

-Ahora, resuelve esto.-el protector saca una tabla de madera con un problema muy difícil que dice "Nombra a cada presidente que existió antes de la guerra."

-Ahhh... nadie puede responder eso.-dijo Maicol levantandose.

-Oh, espera, espera, ya pensé en una mejor... ¿Cómo se llama la elefanta que electrocuto Tomás Alva Edison? Resuélvelo o muere.

-Ahh...-Maicol se vuelve a sentar, pero sin querer lo hace en una pequeña rama afilada, y del dolor se levanta.-¡Topsy!-dijo adolorido sin querer.

-Jajajajajaja.-el protector se pone a reír y luego dice.-Oh, correcto.-el protector se transforma de nuevo en el castillo y vuelve todo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Has vencido el hecho de romper la Promesa Real, el protector volverá a su puesto.-dijo la reina, luego ella, Maicol y su hija terminan dentro del laboratorio.

-¡Qué buena onda, eso estuvo de locos! ¿Quién es el mejor en historia? Pues, yo.

-Electricidad.-la princesa se pone pensativa.-¡Eso es! Ya sé como arreglar a esos muertos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron Maicol y la reina.

-Si ponemos esencia de rayo a la fórmula que mamá y yo usamos con las plantas del reino, podremos revivir a esos difuntos.

-Es una excelente idea, hija.-dijo la reina, luego los 3 comienzan a rociar la fórmula en los Zombies, transformándolos en gente de planta.

-Esto es un desorden.-dijo Mike.

-En efecto.-dijo un ciudadano.

Maicol y las gobernantes terminaron de rociar a los Zombies, luego Mike se acerca al humano.

-Ay, rompiste una promesa real. Estás loco, si me hubieras dicho que era un secreto real, yo lo habría entendido.

-Espero que ahora comprendas las consecuencias de romper una promesa.-dijo la Reina Vegetal a Maicol.

-Claro que sí, si rompo una Promesa Real, debo pelear con los Zombies, hacer fiestas nocturnas, despertar Protectores y, y...-decía Maicol, pero la reina lo interrumpe.

-Está, bien está bien.

-Y debo ir por Raxzzor para patearle el trasero.

-Me parece bien, Maicol, pero mantén tus promesas ¿sí?

-Lo haré mi reina.-Maicol nota que Berry le está mordiendo la pierna.-Berry, tú ya no eres un Zombie.

-No puedo evitarlo, la carne es deliciosa.

-Tus moras son deliciosas.

-No me apachurres o me descoso.-Maicol lo estruja y Berry se echa un gas.

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews, follows y favorite, hasta luego.**


End file.
